Time Will Tell
by Neoned
Summary: Felicity wants to go back to past to be with Noel. When she gets there, she doesn't know exactly what she wants anymore.
1. Default Chapter

[Note] + Yay! This is my FIRST fanfic that I ever published out into the World Wide Web. So I'm pretty excited. Gee, how did I get this idea. oh yeah. right after Felicity went off- air on the WB, wow, I was really sad. Anyways, enjoy and please review if you can, I'd love some comments, suggestions, and I guess rants if you're really THAT mean.  
  
[Disclaimer] + Felicity is NOT mine and will NEVER be mine. and the answer's 'no' if your wondering if I'm making money off of this. ^^  
  
[ + Enjoy! + ]  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Time Will Tell  
  
" Meghan! Listen to me! I'm serious about this, I don't know how it happened but you did it, you need to bring me back to the future." Felicity Porter yelled. She was so frustrated. Meghan didn't believe her she thought she was crazy.  
  
Meghan Rotundi sat in front of her mirror applying eye shadow trying her best to ignore the strange woman that claimed she was from the future. " Felicity, if this your way of crying out for help all you have to do is ask us. I mean we don't bite. You're our best friend and all. Besides if everything you said was true there's no way I can get that book you were talking about." Meghan got up and walked over to her desk casually. She grabbed her black leather gloves and slid them on her hands.  
  
Felicity leaned on the door with her head in her hands. "But you had it. How can you not have it right now? Do you have any time traveling spells?" Felicity was desperate. She didn't think Meghan's spells would actually work, weren't they all fake? Magic isn't real, is it?  
  
" Look," Meghan started and grabbed a tube of lipstick. "You came here for a reason, and that reason is"-  
  
" To be with Noel." Felicity said cutting Meghan's theory. "I want to be with Noel." She stated again.  
  
" Right. So, why don't you just stay here and be with Noel? It's not that hard. You can live with our past selves, can't you?" She joked. She smacked her crimson lips and got up pushing her chair in.  
  
" Yeah, I can, but it just feels." She stood there her eyes filling up with tears. She began staring down at the ground trying to find a word for how hectic her life has been these past three years.  
  
" Weird?" Meghan finished.  
  
Felicity nodded softly still staring at the ground.  
  
"Come on, Travel Girl." Meghan said and pushed her aside away from the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Felicity asks wiping tears with the back of her hand. Suddenly, without warning the door flew open and hit Meghan hard on the nose. Meghan groaned and placed her hand on her stinging nose. She glared at the visitor who just stormed into her room. "ELENA! You bitch! Look what you did! My nose. you better not have broken it."  
  
Elena stood in the doorway with a nervous look on her face. She bit her lip and grabbed a whole box of tissue to stop the bleeding. "I'm.I'm so sorry, Meg! I really am! What do you want me to do? I'll do anything!"  
  
While Meghan and Elena where talking, Felicity was speechless. Elena, Elena Tyler? No, that's not right, Felicity debated, Elena's dead. She died.  
  
"Elena." Felicity muttered her eyes softening and breaming with tears. "Elena, is that you?" Her eyes searched Elena's eyes but all she found was confusion.  
  
Puzzled Elena replied, "Uh, yeah. aren't I cute?" She asked twirling around. She then realized Felicity was crying and walked over to her. Felicity walked over to the bed and sat down trying to hold back more tears but they silently slid out. She wiped them away as Elena handed her some Kleenex. Soon more slipped out and she covered her face with her hands.  
  
Elena pointed at her and mouthed, "What did you do to her?" at Meghan.  
  
Meghan, still holding her nose, shrugged and gave her an annoyed look. " She says she's from the future." Meghan blurted out loud.  
  
Felicity un-covered her face and looked up at her revived friend and smiled. "I'm so happy your alive, Elena!" She sighed and hugged her. "I couldn't stand it without you. we all missed you."  
  
"Uhhm. right. What has gotten into you? I don't remember going anywhere but helping Javier with his. uh. let's just call it not-so-good acting." She patted Felicity's back. "You can let go now, sweetie."  
  
But I can't, she thought. How would you feel if one of your best friends died?  
  
Elena sat down on the bed.  
  
" But you died." Felicity managed to slip out.  
  
Elena bit her lower lip trying not to laugh. "No, No, hun, I didn't die. I'm right here! What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
" Yes, Yes you did. In a car crash."  
  
" Oh, goodness. I was in no- Is she drunk?" She asked looking at Meghan.  
  
" Tsh. how should I know? She just marched in my room demanding to find a book." Meghan said promptly still nursing her nose. "She thinks she's from the future," She whispered as if no living soul should have known.  
  
Felicity knew no one would believe her. Maybe she was stuck her for the rest of her life, well until the book came out. What was the name?  
  
" Well, we better get to school. We're practically late and I have a rehearsal practice with Javier. he is NOT doing so good." Elena said and jumped off of the bed. "Meghan next time don't stand in front of a door when someone opens it. It isn't good." Elena laughed and hurried out of the room.  
  
Meghan rolled her eyes and threw her Kleenex in the trash. She grabbed her backpack and motioned for Felicity to follow her.  
  
" Where are we going?" She asked for the second time.  
  
Meghan looked at her in disbelief. "Ugh. to school."  
  
" C-College?" She stuttered.  
  
Meghan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, college." She rolled her eyes.  
  
" But Meghan, I'm going to be a doctor in like five months. I don't need college, I just finished graduating."  
  
" Uhm, remember Felicity, dear, we're in the past, not future. You know, you shouldn't be acting like this around our friends, they'll think you're a complete idiot, like I do."  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  
" Noel! Noel!" Felicity shouted.  
  
Noel Crane lifted his head to the sound of his name. He smiled as he spotted Felicity. She waved at him with a huge smile on her face. Since when was Felicity excited to see him?  
  
"Listen," She announced when she was a foot away from him, " we have to talk. It's important. About us." She said still smiling. She was so happy, this was her chance to start all over.  
  
Noel gave her an odd look. "Us?" He croaked out.  
  
She nodded wildly her smile getting wider. " Us, Noel. I was thinking maybe we could go to the café. Just for an hour. W-Well, unless your busy and all."  
  
" No! No," He was getting a little too over excited. It was so odd, what did she want to talk about? Was it that important that she couldn't wait? " Uh, what time?"  
  
Felicity panicked. She didn't think about the time. She looked around with her mouth opened and shrugged. "Seven- thirty? If not, eight is fine too." She stammered.  
  
Noel laughed softly. "The café closes at seven."  
  
Felicity blushed bright red. " Y-Yeah. I knew that," She laughed, " How about six then?"  
  
" Yeah, six is fine. Till then?"  
  
She nodded as one of her books fell to the floor. "Y- yeah, till then." He dropped down to the floor and picked it up for her.  
  
"Your book."  
  
"Yeah, my book." She coughed and grabbed it from him. "W-Well, I have to go now." She smiled her face getting even redder. "Bye." She managed to say and turned around walking the other way.  
  
Noel stood there speechless. Wow, she was acting so weird. Was it because of that night? It was only for a few hours. He remembered how she stood up out of the chair on the top of that roof. She said something about how she shouldn't have been here and how she thought it would have never worked. She didn't have to sleep with him, but she did and then she was blaming him. He then thought about Ben and how mad he would be if he told him about that and if he took her to the café. Thank God he was off of work that day.  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  
" And I'll give out the final grades for this month." The professor said as he walked around each of the desks placing a white sheet of paper on their desks.  
  
Felicity smiled. She was always good in chemistry. She then realized how much she missed the beginning of senior year. Behind her she could hear the sighs and groans of Ben.  
  
She couldn't talk to him. She felt so guilty of cheating on him and sleeping with Noel. She finally came to the conclusion that she should tell him and get it over with. He'd get mad, of course, and break up with her. Simple as that, then he'll meet Claire and have a happy normal life. Clair. How she hated her. Why did he have to go and cheat on her like that? She thought he loved her, but then Clair came and ruined her whole life.  
  
She turned around. "Hey." She sounded like a small child.  
  
" Hey," but he sounded stressed out.  
  
" What'd you get?" By the looks of it Felicity knew he got bad grades.  
  
Ben shrugged and crumpled the paper up. "Something close to an F, I guess."  
  
Felicity nodded and lowered her eyelids. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah, don't be. Chemistry isn't my thing. At first I wanted to be in pre-med. But, heh, don't think that'll work." He sighed.  
  
Wait, no, he couldn't drop out. He can't! He was destined to be a doctor. He can't ruin it like that. Why is he doing this?  
  
"No, no, you don't want to drop out. I know you can do it, I know it." That was true. She witnessed him graduating and Acing Chemistry. She was sure of it.  
  
"No, Felicity, I can't. I keep failing."  
  
Felicity blinked. "What if, what if I helped you? You know, like a tutor?" She asked.  
  
Ben thought about it for a minute and agreed. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Felicity smiled. Yes, this is the way it was supposed to go. She would finally be with Noel, Elena would marry, and everyone would have the right jobs. But then she remembered about not telling Ben about her little party with Noel. She decided it was time to.  
  
" Uhm, Ben?"  
  
Ben looked up his blue eyes glistening. She couldn't look at him this was too much. She averted her eyes to another classmate. She became nervous and tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"I have something to say. to you. It's kind of hard, because I feel really bad about it. But it doesn't mean I shouldn't have. I really, really like you Ben and I'm happy we got together. I couldn't have asked God for anything better, and you"--  
  
"What is it?" Ben asked getting a bit annoyed; he laughed hoping he wasn't pressuring her.  
  
" W-Well." She then looked him in the eyes. "I cheated on you." She blurted out.  
  
Ben looked at her but she turned away. He leaned on his desk. "You cheated on me?" He asked his voice getting louder.  
  
Felicity nodded. "With Noel. I slept with him two nights ago."  
  
He sat back down shaking his head. "With my room mate. Gee, thanks Felicity. What were you thinking? Don't you love me?"  
  
Felicity turned around again. "Of course I do. I really do."  
  
" Then why did you do such a thing?" He yelled.  
  
He stood up as everything and everyone in the room was silent. They stood at the heart-breaking scenario. He shook his head again and stormed out of the classroom leaving Felicity more irritated than miserable.  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  
"You told him didn't you?" Noel asked softly.  
  
Felicity nodded. "But that doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Noel looked shocked. "It doesn't matter? Felicity he loved you like crazy!"  
  
"No, no, he didn't. He didn't love me, I know that for a fact, Noel."  
  
"Oh my God Felicity. Do you know who and what he talked about all day? Did you know you drove him crazy? 'Noel, guess what Felicity did today? It was so adorable!' 'Noel, you should have seen what Felicity was wearing, it was outrageous' 'I'm going to take Felicity out tonight, mind if you stay here and tape the game for me, Noel?'"  
  
Felicity sighed. "But you don't know. Maybe later on, but you don't know what he did to me. In the future everyone will know."  
  
Noel sighed and took a drink of his coffee. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Felicity smiled. "I couldn't stop thinking about what happened that night. Couldn't you?"  
  
Noel knew exactly what night she was talking about, but played dumb. " Uh, what night?"  
  
" The night on the roof. I was thinking maybe we could give it a chance." She said enthusiastically.  
  
He then realized what she meant by 'us'. "Oh God. We can't do that. Do you know how badly you hurt Ben? He'd hate me; no he'd kill me. I can't, w-we can't."  
  
" Sure we can. We don't have to tell him. He doesn't have to know." He surely doesn't deserve to know anything, she thought. "Please, Noel? Please?"  
  
Noel shook his head. "Sorry, Felicity, but it's just not right. I can't lie to my best friend."  
  
"Noel, it's not lying, he's just not filled in on what happening between us. Please, Noel. I came all the way here for you." She said.  
  
" Uhm, the café isn't really that far away from your apartment, you know." He said.  
  
She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand. Now please give me, give us a chance."  
  
"Felicity. I can't, it's not right!"  
  
Felicity looked down her eyes filling with tears. How could he just turn her down like this? She came back from the future just to be with him. Only him.  
  
And she remembered,  
  
" Meghan, I wish I could go back. Back on the roof. With Noel."  
  
"For me?" She asked as tears slid out.  
  
Why was she crying? Did he hurt her that much? He didn't mean to.  
  
" I wish I could start all over again, Meghan, and be with Noel. Ben's just not the one for me."  
  
Noel sighed. "Ok, well maybe we can try it. But I'm not promising anything."  
  
Felicity smiled and hugged him. He blinked a few times and finally hugged her back. "I'm glad I made you happy. Now please try to cheer up Ben. He's acting like a complete ass."  
  
She laughed. "I'll be tutoring him for chemistry," she said sitting back down in her seat.  
  
"Really? Wow, I heard he wasn't getting any good grades."  
  
She nodded and picked her things up. "Well, I really have to go. Sorry, and thank you so much Noel. I appreciate you giving us a chance. When can we meet up later?" She asked balancing her things on her knee.  
  
" Uhm, maybe tomorrow? I'll be here again, I have work."  
  
She smiled. "Alright, I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah, uhm, have a great night."  
  
" You too."  
  
" I have a time-traveling spell. Maybe we can bring you to the past, y'know when you were on the roof. Just need a few things from you that's all."  
  
"OW! Meghan! That hurt!"  
  
"Well, I needed your hair."  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  
As Felicity walked out of the café and into her apartment she realized something. She ran into her room and looked in the mirror.  
  
My hair, she thought.  
  
"It's curly again. Oh my God."  
  
She ran to her bed and laid down. She was too tired to think of anything. She finally got what she wanted so shouldn't she feel relieved? Instead she was feeling miserable and home sick. She wanted so much to go back to the future. Everything was different and she hated it. She didn't want to wait around for another year knowing what's going to happen each and every day. And she definitely didn't want her friends to be weird around her. What if Ben doesn't pass chemistry? It wouldn't be the same. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Felicity jumped off her bed and opened the door. She saw Ben standing there nervously. He smiled a little and gave her a thick book. For a moment Felicity thought it was the book that brought her to this horrible place but quickly frowned when she noticed 'Chemistry' in big printing. She nodded and took it. Neither of them were talking, they didn't know what to say. Finally Ben cleared his throat. "So. you say you're going to help me pass?" He asked staring at his feet. "Oh. uh yeah. Yep. I am." She smiled and she too stared down at her feet. She looked up at him. "Ben I'm so sorry"- " Listen I shouldn't have yelled at you"- " I knew it was wrong I just"- " I probably didn't treat you right that's why." " Everything was so hectic and you know." Suddenly Ben cracked a smile and Felicity Porter began giggling. " I remember when we used to do that. God, it was fun. Talking over each other. I miss it. I miss you, Felicity." " Ben, you know perfectly well I'm with Noel. Please." Ben nodded. "So can we set up a date-I mean time to study?" 


	2. Time Will Tell - Part II

[Note] + Here's Chapter Two. Hope you enjoy it! More to come later.  
  
[Disclaimer] + Felicity is NOT mine and will NEVER be mine. and the answer's 'no' if your wondering if I'm making money off of this. ^^  
  
[ + Enjoy! + ]  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Time Will Tell: Part II  
  
"So. how was your meeting with Ben?"  
  
"It was okay, I mean nothing special." Felicity Porter nodded taking a sip of her hot mocha.  
  
"Did you have fun, at least?" He tried again.  
  
"You mean. with Ben?" Felicity asked her eyes wide. She could tell Noel was getting a little uncomfortable and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Well. I mean."  
  
"Hey, did you want to go down at the street fair? It'll be open until 10:00 today." Felicity suggested.  
  
Noel Crane was relieved. "Sure, let's go. I've got to clean up and we can go after that, that fine with you?"  
  
Felicity nodded and took a last sip of her coffee as Noel took it behind the counter to wash.  
  
"Javier?" She heard Noel shout out.  
  
"Yes? Yes?" Cried a frantic voice.  
  
"Can you take over for me? I'm taking Felicity to the street fair. Besides there's no crowd and if there is call Ben if you need help."  
  
"Sure, Noel. You go along and have fun, I'll take charge." He said with a wink.  
  
Noel smiled as he walked back over to Felicity. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
-+-+-+-+  
  
"So. what were you trying to buy here?" Asked Felicity.  
  
Noel shrugged. "I don't know. Just looking around, how about you?"  
  
"Same. You know, Noel, I was thinking maybe after the Street Fair we can"-  
  
"Oh My God. NOEL! NOEL!" Yelled a voice from the crowd. It was a high-pitched voice so Felicity fancied it was a girl.  
  
Noel looked confused. "Huh. I wonder who that is." They both looked around for the mysterious voice but couldn't find anyone. Suddenly a tall brunette came sprinting towards them.  
  
"Hannah?" Noel asks. He seems amazed that he had seen her. They were probably old friend, Felicity convinced herself. "Oh my goodness, Hannah, I haven't seen you for over."-  
  
"Three years." The girl named Hannah laughed as she tried to calm herself from running.  
  
Noel shook his head still not believing that he was seeing this girl. "Wow! Oh, Felicity! Hannah this is Felicity, Felicity Hannah."  
  
Felicity managed a smile. "Hey." Yes, she met her but Noel wouldn't believe it.  
  
"Hey, Felicity." They both shook hands. After that none knew what to say so they just stood there stupidly wondering if anyone was going to say anything.  
  
"So Noel, what have you been doing all this time? I haven't seen you for forever!" She laughs and brushes a strand of her dark brown hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Well. I work part-time at a coffee shop." He jokes. "So, all I've done is trying to look for a decent job."  
  
"Yeah well, me too." She sighs disappointedly. "It's hard finding good jobs these days."  
  
"Hey Hannah," Felicity starts, "You should definitely check Noel's websites. They are stunning! I'm surprised he even had that in him." She smiled and nudges him a bit.  
  
"Really?" Hannah asks her eyes lighting up. "Well, maybe you could make one for me.I've been sending out flyers for piano lessons, I'm not getting many customers, of course I'd pay you!" She smiles and holds up a few flyers.  
  
Noel grins. "Sure, I'd love to make one for you, except you do not have to pay me. I'd love to do it for free." He grabs Felicity's coat and holds her close to him.  
  
"Thanks, Noel." Hannah giggles. "Well I have to go now. I'll call you? Or"-  
  
"Sure, sure, I'll call you later." He blinks as he searches for a pen or pencil in his pocket. "Uh, Felicity, do you have anything I could write with.?"  
  
"Noel, her phone numbers is on the flyer." Felicity said.  
  
"Right!" He laughs as Hannah gives him one.  
  
Suddenly Hannah just leaps forward and gives Noel the biggest hug Felicity had ever seen. Anger raged through her body as she tried with all her might not to slap the girl. How dare she invade Noel's space without warning, Felicity thought but managed to keep her sweet smile that she had on for the last ten minutes.  
  
Hannah turned to Felicity after the hug unsure of what to do. Felicity panicked and gave her a hug just like Hannah gave to Noel. Felicity's cheeks began to burn as she backed away from Hannah. Hannah looked stunned but smiled. "I'll see you later then! Bye!" She says as she ran away.  
  
-+-+-+-+  
  
"Noel?"  
  
Noel was talking on the phone with a Leave-me-alone look on his face. Felicity ignored the hint and went over to his bed sitting down beside him.  
  
"Are you talking to Hannah?" She asks.  
  
He nods.  
  
"About the website that your going to make her?" She asks again trying to get enough information out of him that she can.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
Felicity felt that same anger she felt on the street over-whelm her again.  
  
"Sure, we can meet. Yeah? Okay, that's good." Then a long pause. "Alright, and I'll see you then? Okay. Awesome. Bye, Hannah." He hung up and smiled at Felicity.  
  
"High school stuff." He says as Felicity nodded.  
  
"So, did you call Hannah or did she.?"  
  
"Oh, Hannah called me. She wasn't busy and she had the time to and she decided on what her theme for the site would be so."  
  
Felicity nodded again her anger rising. "Maybe you shouldn't have done it for free." Felicity suggested.  
  
Noel looked at her with an odd face. "But she's my friend." His reaction changed softer. "Do you think I shouldn't do it at all?"  
  
"Oh! No, no! Of course you should. definitely. I just thought maybe that you wanted the money after all that's another one of your jobs." Of course she didn't want Noel to do it! Noel was hers not Hannah's, why did Hannah just pop out of nowhere? "It's not supposed to happen." She muttered.  
  
"What? Why do you keep saying weird stuff like that?" Noel asks very confused.  
  
"I just didn't think she was going to be at the Street Fair that's all. I was really expecting her to be there." She sighed.  
  
"Well, neither was I." He said softly. "Now do you want me to forget Hannah's website? I mean I can tell her that I'm too busy and that I could do it later."  
  
Felicity shook her head. "No, Noel, do it, please." She smiles.  
  
-+-+-+-+  
  
"So Felicity, how was your day back in the past?" Meghan Rotundi joked.  
  
Felicity rolled her eyes. "I don't get why you don't believe me. I swear I am not freaking out this is not fake, not at all. Why would I lie to you?"  
  
"There are million reasons why, Felicity sweetie." Meghan yawned throwing her eyeliner across the room trying to make it in her make-up bin.  
  
"Like what?" Felicity challenged.  
  
"Like I said before, if you want attention all you gotta do is say, 'Meghan, I feel lonely and I don't think anyone wants me around.' And of course I'd spend more time with you, so if that's what it is, spit it out, girl."  
  
Felicity shook her head angrily. "But that's not the reason!" she sighed. It was hopeless no one would believe her at all. "Me and Noel were walking down at the Street Fair while you and everyone left us. This girl named Hannah came bounding over to us like we were her lost parents that she was separated from a thousand years ago." It was hard talking about Hannah like she didn't even know her.  
  
"Really now? How exciting, now where you?"  
  
"Was I what?" Felicity asked confused.  
  
"Her lost parents." Meghan raised an eyebrow at her stupidity.  
  
It was Felcity's turn to give her the look. "Meghan. Anways," she went on, "Noel knew her from high school and after all of that reuniting shit they began talking about work. Noel suggested that he could make a website for her. She's advertising piano lessons. I just don't see why Noel's doing it, I mean for free and all."  
  
"He's her friend, wouldn't you do that?" Meghan asked.  
  
"Yeah. but still."  
  
"Why not just tell him not to do it." Meghan suggested.  
  
"Because he already asked me that."  
  
Meghan examined her nails out in front of herself. "And you said."  
  
"That he should definitely do it. I mean, what was I supposed to say? Don't do it because I'm jealous that you're going to spend more time with Hannah than me? Remember Meghan you did the spell on me so that I could be with him." Felicity said with her head in her hands.  
  
"Jealousy, now I get it. But I don't get the spell part, can we keep the time traveling stuff out of our conversation?" Meghan asked annoyed.  
  
Felicity nodded.  
  
"Well if you told Noel that he could do it then it should be okay with you." Meghan said.  
  
"But why wasn't she there in the future, Meghan?" Felicity asked ignoring her plea.  
  
Meghan rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it? If you do one thing then something else would happen. It changes like now, your telling me about this time crap and it'll be in my head for the rest of my life. You used to be with Ben, but now you're with Noel. Noel decides to go to the Street Fair with you whom he wouldn't have before and he meets Hannah. See, everything changing. It's hardly impossible to do the same thing as you done 'Last time'." Meghan quoted.  
  
"Well are you going to class? You ought to be a more responsible time-traveler." Meghan asks.  
  
"Why would I? I just graduated."  
  
"No your screwed, Felicity, unless UNY takes time traveling credits, or if you brought your future diploma with you." Meghan smiles and nudges her.  
  
"I guess I better go to class." Felicity muttered miserably. Felicity smiled, "So this means you do believe me, right?"  
  
Meghan raised an eyebrow. "No, dear Felicity, I don't believe you one bit."  
  
-+-+-+-+  
  
"Hey Sean?" Noel asked.  
  
"Yeah, Noel?" Sean Blumberg yelled from inside his room.  
  
"You got a few phone calls, maybe you should check them." Noel suggested.  
  
Sean came rushing out from his room after putting on a shirt. "Thanks, I'll do that later. So, Noel,how are you and Felicity doing? You seem to be having a good time with her these days."  
  
"Yeah we're doing good. She's been extremely weird though. I don't get it. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"Yeah. she keeps saying things like she knows what everyone's going to do and what they are doing. She says that Ben can actually pass. She "knows" it. It's so odd, Sean."  
  
"Agh, well the reason I asked was." He muttered, "I gotta call Julie."  
  
"Huh? Julie? Julie Emrick?" Noel asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. well see, ever since you two have been going out together I've been wondering about Julie for a while." He said apprehensively. He didn't really want Noel to know about his crush on Julie but he needed to tell someone desperately.  
  
"Really?" Noel asked pulling up a chair.  
  
"Yeah, we've been talking to each other through email. She's very sweet you know. I'm beginning to fall for her. Well, I've always have." His cheeks went bright red as he began talking about what they wrote in their emails.  
  
Noel shrugged. "Wow, so is she interested in you?"  
  
"Tsh, I don't know. At least I don't think she does." Sean says sitting down in a chair next to Noel. "But what's makes me think that she does is what she writes in her letters."  
  
Noel smiled. "Yeah? And what does Julie Emrick write about in your emails?"  
  
"Well, I don't know she just writes about men that she hopes to be with. She likes sweet, smart and funny. I mean I don't want to sound conceited but that sounds just like me." Sean sighs.  
  
"Hey, who wouldn't want to be with you? You are definitely all of those things. Of course I wouldn't really care. She probably is interested. Ask her out."  
  
"Yeah, well, I got her number right here." He says picking up a small piece of paper on the table. "I want to call her but I don't have the nerve to. I get so nervous when I pick up the phone."  
  
"Sean, you should definitely."  
  
-+-+-+-+  
  
"Elena.?" Asked a voice from in front of the door.  
  
"Yes, Javier?" She asks annoyed. She glances at her friend and rolls her eyes. Javier could tell Elena was in her depressed state at the moment by her watery red eyes.  
  
"Ooh." He sighs, "I'm sorry Elena. it's the break-up box."  
  
Elena nods and she continues placing all of her former boyfriend, Tracey's things in a box. The box was marked, "Tracey's an ass."  
  
"So, is it the wrong time to ask you to watch my audition?" Javier asks hopefully.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm kind of bored at the moment, and depressed so sure, I need something to cheer me up." She smiles.  
  
Javier grins. "Okay! But I need a little help with my scene."  
  
Elena nods. "So, what song are you planning on singing?"  
  
Javier grins again. "To Dream The Impossible Dream."  
  
"And your dance?"  
  
Javier's grin faded as he stared at the ground. "Well, see Elena, I don't exactly have one. but I will soon, I promise!" He sighs.  
  
Elena raised an eyebrow. "Well sorry Javier, I seriously don't think your going to make the lead if you do not have a dance routine planned out. You cannot sing a song and just stand there like a statue. You need to choreograph something."  
  
"I know but."  
  
"You have to be the three main things to get the lead."  
  
"Yes? And what are they?" He asks smiling a bit.  
  
"Being a singer, dancer, and actor. You can't just be a singer and an actor it's just not right."  
  
"But Elena. I don't want to make up a dance. I don't know how." He whines. "But, Elena, if I actually do, do those things, do you think I could get the chance of getting the lead?"  
  
Elena shrugged. "We really shouldn't care of what I think. Well maybe, if you're lucky. Just as long as you come back tomorrow with the three necessities; Singing, Acting, and Dancing."  
  
Javier smiles. "You really think I can do it, I mean get the lead? Goodness Elena! Your are definitely my Sancho Panza faithful side-kick."  
  
Elena crosses her arms. "I am no side-kick. I am my own side-kick and don't you ever forget it, Javier."  
  
Javier laughs. "And I will definitely work on my dance moves. I shall show you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Javier."  
  
-+-+-+-+  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hello, Felicity!"  
  
Felicity smiles. She loves her father's voice, especially now. "Hey, Daddy. I have good news."  
  
Her father's voice lights up. "Really now? What is it?" He asks happily.  
  
"I'm pre-med now. Organic chemistry is definitely a requirement." She smiles even though she knows her father can't see it.  
  
He chuckles. "Good job, Felicity. You know what I was thinking?"  
  
"Yeah?" Felicity tries her best to pretend to be happy even though she knew right away he was going to pay for schooling.  
  
"I want to pay for your schooling."  
  
"Really? Thanks, Dad." It's so easy to solve an old problem, that is what's so great about time traveling, Felicity thinks. "Well, dad, I have class now. I'll call you later alright?"  
  
"Yes Felicity better get to class." He laughs.  
  
"Bye. I love you." She says and hangs up the phone. 


End file.
